Dear aunt Bellatrix
by May La Nee
Summary: 10-year-old Draco just found out he has an aunt in prison, and he decides to write to her. He's an aggressive little s.o.a.b. so it's rated T. I'm kind of bad with estimating what audiences this is suitable for. Hope you enjoy!


Dear aunt Bellatrix,

How are you?

I didn't know I had an aunt. It's nice to know I have more family than just Father and Mother. Mother only told me about you yesterday. If she told me sooner I probably would have written to you a long time ago.  
What is it like in prison? I wanted to visit you when Mother first told me you were there, but she would not allow me to go.  
Father said it might be good for me to look around there, but he didn't want to visit you either. He said he was glad he wasn't in there, and he wasn't going to tempt fate like that. I don't know what he meant.  
I'm not going to visit you alone because I'm ten years old now and I don't think they'd allow me in without my parents.  
I'm sure I will meet you some day, we just have to be patient.

Can you read my writing? I really hope you can because otherwise you just received mail you can't read and that would just be disappointing.  
Mother taught me how to write. Well first my nanny did, nanny Josephine, but Mother said the writing she taught me looked awful so she helped me improve it.

Mother's writing is much curlier than mine. I don't like mine very much. I wonder what your writing looks like.

Mother says you have been there for a very long time and that you might be losing it. It would be awful to lose the ability to write. Because how can you entertain yourself then? She also said there are no horses, no brooms, no drawing paper or anything like that, and that you don't have many friends anyway.

When she said that I felt really bad for you, that is why I'm writing to you now. Because I don't have many friends either. My friends are Vincent and Gregory. But they're a bit silly sometimes. They don't even know how to ride a horse! How could people not know how to do that? And also they don't have their own broomstick so when they come over they always have to use mine. Panda is also my friend.

Her name is Pandora but she said to call her Pansy because Pandora sounds like she is a woman but she is just a little girl. I call her Panda instead because that is much nicer. She is very lame because she keeps trying to kiss me and I think that is gross.

I met her at my eighth birthday party. Father always invites people I don't really know, and then I have to shake hands with all of them and talk about things I don't understand. Mostly I just nod and tell them what they do is impressive, they always like that.

I don't get many presents at all except from Pansy. That's why I'm glad she came then. She gave me a citten or a kitten or how do you write that? Her cat Duchess had baby cats, and she gave me one. It was white but it had a black spot on her face and both her left paws and her tail were black too. We named it Grasshopper because it kept hopping over the grass.

You must not tell anyone what I'm about to say! Or maybe you can't read it so then you can't tell anybody anyway! I never said this to a single person ever and I will be angry at you if you tell someone!

When Panda left the party I got really angry. I didn't want her to go because she was the only person my age who was there. So when she left I got very angry and sad because I didn't want her to go. And Grasshopper was right in front of me and I was very angry so I stepped on her head. Grasshopper is dead for two years now but Panda still thinks Grasshopper is alive. I make up stories about her, and every time Panda visits I tell her I don't know where Grasshopper is.  
I feel very bad about that sometimes. But Father would not have wanted me to have a cat anyway so I think that makes it all right.  
Vincent and Gregory don't know I had a cat named Grasshopper either. But that is all right because they had nothing to do with it. They couldn't make it to my birthday then so it's their own fault they missed out.

Do you have a cat there?  
Never mind, Mother just told me that pets are not allowed there.  
Did you have a cat before you went to prison?  
I think you should get one when you get out of there because they're very nice animals.

I don't have a cat any more now like I just said, but I do have a horse. Her name is Madison and she is awesome. When I talk to her she blusters and nods and stuff as if she knows what I'm saying. We hired someone to take care of her first, but I was in the stables so long that I did all the work for Madison so Father fired the person. I forgot their name. But I do know they did everything wrong because they gave Madison sugar cubes and I don't want her to have that Muggle stuff.

So that person is gone and I take care of Madison now. Mother says it's very good that I am taking so much responsibility for an animal, but Father thinks she is gross. He says she is disgusting and he doesn't like it when I smell of horse.  
Father says we will have to get rid of Madison when I go to Hogwarts next year, but I don't want to go there. I like to stay at home and just read and take care of Madison. And maybe write to you more? I hope you write back soon and that you can read this.

It is almost dinner time now, I can smell it from the kitchen. Dobby is making chicken I think. Dobby is our house elf.

What are you having for dinner? Mother says prison food is always bad. But I hope you get good food anyway! I will send some chocolate with this letter so you have something tasty for after dinner. It is Mother's chocolate but I will send some to you any way because Mother always says she hates it and it makes her fat but yet she does not stop eating. I think it will help if I just send it to you. If people ask you where you got it, just don't say I took it from Mother! You can't show this letter to anyone because I will be in so much trouble! I might even be sent to prison as well!

Take care!

Draco


End file.
